Pain
by SimplyWhimsical
Summary: Yaya never knew love hurt this much...Kukai never thought rejecting someone would make his whole world cave
1. Part 1 Yaya

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters and themes**

Okay, I have come to the conclusion that there aren't many KukaiXYaya stories and I'm about to make that a distant memory with my many stories for this pairing because I LOVE IT!!!!

**s c r e a m i n g** loudly, Yaya smashed her mobile phone into her bedroom wall before ripping off her locket and tossing it onto her unmade bed. Panting softly, she collapsed onto her large fluffy pink floor mat, legs tucked under her body and stared at her vibrating phone. Her vision began to blur and her eyes burnt as she bit back her tears and allowed her lower lip to quiver uncontrollably.

She hated _**him,**_ how could _**he **_do this to her? Hadn't her confession been whole hearted enough for him? Raising her long arms, she tugged roughly on her pigtails pulling them out of their binds and letting them tumble into place framing her cute face perfectly.

"Why?"

Yaya croaked as she swiped at her eyes in a failed attempt to wipe away her disappointment. This wasn't fair, none of it was fair at all. Yaya lived to do nothing more than to love Kukai with all of her heart but he didn't feel the same way. He didn't know that all of her smiles and happiness was directed towards him, he didn't care that she would gladly do anything for him so much as he returned her feelings…but he didn't.

Bringing her knees up to her chest, she squeezed down tightly on her shins. "After all this time…how can he still not love me?" She questioned herself as more tears continued to spill from her eyes and her phone continued to ring.

Today had been terrible. Yaya had once again made her love for Kukai obvious but he had ignored it and had continued to treat her the same as usual. Yet, the worst part wasn't being treated the same oh no…the worst part had been when she had confessed how she felt to him. Instead of saying he felt the same way, he had told her he only saw her as a little sister and nothing more.

Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, she pressed her back against her bed and continued to cry. Pepe just stared at her, she didn't know what to do or say. She hated to see Yaya in tears but what could she do? Unrequited love was a hard thing to deal with.

"Yaya."

Lying down on her side, her hair splayed out and in her grasp held tightly in her skinny little arms was a small throw pillow. Her breathing had thinned out as her eyelids grew heavy and she fought to keep them up before they closed.

"Ku…kai…why won't…you love me?"

Pepe stared at the sleeping girl before the air conditioning kicked back in. The room grew cold and Yaya shivered from where she lay on the floor. Agreeing that the only thing she could do for her human was provide comfort, Pepe zoomed over to the bed and pulled down the lilac duvet onto Yaya's small sleeping form.

Staring at her peaceful tearstained face, Pepe felt terrible. The mobile had stopped vibrating and the room was quiet apart from the eleven year olds steady breathing.

"Don't worry Yaya…you'll get over it."

_Well, there you go my first Shugo Chara story but because I totally love the pairing Kukai and Yaya I WILL be back with more. This story has a sequel which I will upload later from the dude who hurt poor little Yaya himself Kukai!!! So I hope you guys enjoyed it!!!!_


	2. Part 2 Kukai

**Well, here's part 2 of this very tragic story…I hope you enjoy Kukai's side of the story.**

**s m a s h i n g **his soccer ball roughly into the wall under the footbridge, he stared angrily at the ball. Clenching his fists, he tore his gaze off the ball and stared down at his sneakers, his eyes beginning to burn with unshed tears. How could he have been so stupid? Why had he said that to her? Why hadn't he just grinned broadly and changed the subject instead of ripping her heart out?

With a whole new wave of anger, he smashed his foot into the ball again and allowed it to bounce off the wall once more. He had been so stupid…he had just stared blatantly ahead as Yaya's expression dropped and her eyes filled with tears. "I shouldn't have said that…I should have hugged her and told her that it was okay…but I didn't. Raising his hand up to his heart, he clenched a handful of his school shirt and tugged down on it.

_Flashback_

"_Ku…kai? C –Can I ask you something?" Looking up, the said boy's gaze locked on the blushing form of Yaya and he grinned broadly. "Sure, what's on your mind?" Yaya averted her gaze and began to fiddle away with the hemming of her red plaid school skirt. _

"_I wanted to - You should know that I -"_

_Kukai cocked a brow and leaned against the wall of Seiyo Academy and stared more interestedly at the young girl before him. "What is Yaya?" _

"_**I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"**_

_Like a car had just turned on its headlights, Kukai just stared at her blankly. Had she just told him that she loved him? His brain wouldn't function and no words would form on his tongue. Yaya seemed to be embarrassed and stared down at her shoes not even taking in the fact that the rest of the Guardians were approaching and she was holding her breath._

_Regaining feeling, Kukai blinked before he ran a hand through his hair. What was he going to say? What could he say to her? _

"_I love you too…you're just like a little sister to me."_

_Before he could stop himself his words were already out and up in the air. Looking as if she had been hit by a truck, Yaya's eyes widened and her grip on her skirt had tightened. It felt as if a lump had formed in her throat and her eyes brimmed with tears. "I see," she whispered softly and Kukai didn't know what it was but it seemed to strike his heart._

"_Hey Kukai! Yaya!" Amu shouted but the two didn't seem to hear her as they soon seemed to encircle the pair. "Hey guys," Tadase greeted brightly._

"_I'm sorry…I have to go." _

_With that croaked out, Yaya stepped back and broke into a fast run away from her friends. Kukai could have sworn he had seen tears and something inside of him sunk._

_End Flashback_

"Why am I so stupid…how could I make _her _cry?"

He slammed his fist into the wall and bit down on his lower lip, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Daichi who had watched the entire exchange couldn't say anything. This was unbearable, he had never seen Kukai so worked up in his entire life and it felt bad. Daichi knew that Kukai wished he could go back in time and change what had happened but he couldn't. And as they stood under the footbridge the setting sun casting their shadows long and thin against the dirt.

"Kukai -"

"Do you hate me Daichi?" His voice was low and it cracked as he said the words.

"Of course not! I could never hate you!" Daichi shouted trying hard to persuade his human that he wasn't.

"Well…I do." He said as he spun around and Daichi got a good look at Kukai's tearstained face.

"I really hate myself right now Daichi."

_Well, that's it…I hope you liked it but I promise that in my next Kuya fic it will be more romantic and they WILL end up together by the end or from the beginning._


	3. Drawing Conclusions

**Panda –chan: well…guess what guys!!! I've decided to make another chapter of Pain since it seems to be on the high demand and all!!**

**Pepe: yea!! I was waiting for this day P-chan!!**

**Daichi: well, here's the **_**CONCLUSION**_** of Pain!!**

**Panda –chan & Pepe: enjoy!!!**

**i t **had been nearly a week since that _event _had occurred and all the other Guardian members had seemed to pick up that something was wrong between their Jack and Ace Chairs. Dragging her feet tiredly into the Royal Garden that afternoon, Yaya wasn't really in the mood for another long boring lecture about all that they had to get done before the weekend was back amongst them again. Her footsteps seemed to ring loudly in her ears and as she neared the steps she felt a feeling of dread settle over her. Sucking in a deep breath, she plastered on a fake smile and picking up her feet she began to bounce and skip up to the steps shouting 'Yaya's here!' loud and cheery; Pepe right behind her looking a little worried for her master but also masking her pain with a bright smile.

"Well…you're the second to arrive –strange."

At that voice, the smile she had forced on slipped right off and that feeling of dread seemed to grow as she looked up and spotted the one person she wasn't ready to face yet seated in his seat; legs hitched up on the table and a semi –bored expression plastered to his features. As he stared at the small eleven year old he seemed to take in her features before grinning and sitting properly. "How ya been Yaya?" He probed and swallowing down a large lump in her throat Yaya tried to keep her emotions in check and her voice as normal as she could possibly muster.

"Yaya's good and Kukai? How's Kukai?"

For some strange reason Kukai couldn't help but interpret that question differently. Maybe it was the way her eyes seemed to frown as she answered or the way she seemed to tug down on her blazer when she asked him if **he** was okay. Shrugging the feeling off, Kukai shrugged indifferently and leaned back in his seat and continued to study her for a moment and feeling a little uncomfortable under his close scrutiny she moved stiffly up the steps and instead of taking a seat in her usual seat beside the soccer player; she settled down in Amu's seat. The pair didn't dare say a single word to one another instead they sat in silence while Daichi and Pepe had seemed to float off somewhere in the garden.

Yaya wasn't usually a very observant person but she seemed to pick up that this meeting was going to be a _no show _after ten minutes of waiting in silence. She hated this, she hated not talking to her best friend, she hated the fact that she had been so stupid and had told him that she was in **love **with him and now here they were –not talking to one another. They couldn't even look at each other without remembering that terrible day vividly! Shifting in her seat she glanced up only to see that Kukai had drifted off somewhere between the time she had been debating over her thoughts and waiting for the others to arrive. Smiling softly, she gently kicked his leg from under the table and groaning he lifted his head, eyelids heavy as his green orbs clashed with her nut –brown ones and she felt her heartbeat begin to race.

"I don't think the others are coming."

Staring at her blankly for a moment, Kukai then nodded in agreement and sat up straight. "Then I guess there isn't really a reason to still be here huh?" Yaya nodded softly as Kukai grinned and staring at her solemn expression his grin slipped off and he ruffled his hair and rubbed his eyes. "Yaya look…I'm really sorry about what happened **between us**. You're my best friend and if it's anything – I hate seeing you upset and its worst when it's my fault that you're hurt…wont you please just forgive me and give me another chance? I promise not to hurt you this time," looking up at his pleading face Yaya tried her hardest not to burst into tears but that showed to be impossible when they began to cascade down her glossy cheeks but she managed to nod amidst it all.

"I'll give you another chance Kukai."

A broad grin spread across his face and popping up from his seat, he stared down at her small form; watching as she swiped at her tears. Yaya couldn't seem to get them to stop and as she reached up to swipe at them again she stopped dead, Kukai was running his thumbs over her cheeks and wiping them away and oddly enough it seemed as if he was also wiping away her pain and discomfort. Meeting his gaze for a brief moment his eyes were glassy and unfocused and in a foul sweep he had engulfed her in a warm embrace that seemed to warm her entire body and to last for an eternity. He didn't say anything and Yaya just let him hug her because even without words she knew that he was willing to give her a try to give _this –_their friendship another try.

"How about we go get some ice cream…my treat?!"

Kukai pulled back and stared at Yaya who just grinned and nodded before he pulled her out of her seat and not letting go of her hand, he tugged on it and the two headed out of the garden with Pepe and Daichi following. As Kukai glanced at the small girl beside him he couldn't help but smile at her giddiness and the bubbling of her laughter as she laughed in his ear and skipped along side of him; their footfalls in sync with one another just like their hearts. _He'd try –he'd try to love her just as she did him because really under it all they were already meant to be together –the stars had predicted it along time ago…_

_Kukai & Yaya 4ever…END…_

**Panda –chan: there it is all done and pretty so please tell me what you think about it!!**

**Daichi: yup feel free to tell PorkChop what you think about her and her writing skills!!**

**Panda –chan: SHUT IT DAICHI!! I'VE HAD TO DEAL WITH THIS FOR TOO LONG NOW!!**

**Pepe: remember to check out P-chan's other stories if you like this couple *Bits and Pieces: Scrapbook of LOve and Yame –chan* if you have a request for any of these feel free to send P-chan a personal message and she'll get back to you as soon as possible!!!**

**Daich: until next time ja ne!!**


End file.
